The Choice is Yours
by siberia88
Summary: Harry's revenge against Peter might ends up hurting them both... (Note: This is SLASH. Do NOT read if you don't read SLASH gay. Pairing: HarryxPeter)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Choice is Yours

Pairing: Harry/Peter (slash)

Summary: Harry's revenge against Peter might turned out hurting them both.

Warning: This is slash (=homosexual)!! The story timeline basically took place after Spider Man 2 (movie). So it does contain some movie SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Man.  
  
Part 1  
  
The streets of New York never slept. It was always buzzing with life. But the noise did not reach the top of the building; the magnificent penthouse belonging to Osborn was deafly quiet in the night.  
  
In front of the penthouse's door, stood Peter Parker. The young man was obviously stalling. His finger trailed over the doorbell but didn't quite push it. Peter sighed as he try hard to wrench up enough guts to announce his arrival.  
  
It had been 2 months since the incident of Dr. Ock. Exactly 2 months ago, his best friend, Harry Osborn found out that he, Peter Parker, was Spider Man. At that chaotic moment, the exposure of his identify didn't seem that big a deal; considering MJ's life was at stack as well as half of the city's. He had convinced Harry in no time to "let him go" (he had broken free anyway) so that he could save the city. And he did.  
  
Then he was broken hearted with MJ marrying somebody else. (Of all people, she has to choose the son of that horrible Jamerson who wrote terrible things about him/spider man!) He was down in the dumps and had no time to worry about anything else.  
  
But Marry Jane Watson backed out of the marriage in the last minute. Everything was fine again. Except, of course, this one little thing with Harry Osborn aka his best friend whose father was the Green Goblin and hated Spider man aka him Peter Parker because Spider Man killed Green Goblin.  
  
He had been waiting days and nights for some reactions from Harry. But none had come until one late afternoon. Peter returned to his tiny apartment after an exhausting saving New York city mission. The dim red light on his answering machine was blinking. Harry had left him a short message:

_Come to my house, next Friday night at 8:00p.m. Don't be late._  
  
So here he was tonight.  
  
Peter Parker took a deep breath and decided "the hell with it". Two seconds after ringing the door bell, the door swung opened, revealing a cool faced Harry Osborn.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Peter came out with a nervous smile. Harry had obviously lost some weight since they last met but otherwise looked normal and calm.  
  
"Come in, Peter." Harry waved him in.  
  
X X X  
  
The two men sat in silence.  
  
It wasn't the comfortable silence they usually shared back in the days they were living together in the same apartment.  
  
This was awkward and tense.  
  
Peter half wondered if he should just leave. But if Harry had asked him over, he should at least wait to hear what his best friend had to say.  
  
Taking a few sips from the offered drink, Peter waited.  
  
"Why didn't I guess?" Harry suddenly spoke up, with a grim smile and shaking his head. "It was so obvious, isn't it? Peter Parker, the only photographer who can take Spider Man's pictures... and you're always so tired ...it's because you have been swinging day and night across New York's downtown..."  
  
"Harry..." Peter wasn't quite sure what to say. Harry didn't seem mad, that's a good thing. So why was his spider sense kept going off the wall?!  
  
"Peter, would you ever tell me who you are if I hadn't found out by myself?"  
  
"Probably not," after some thinking, Peter answered honestly, "You are my best friend, my only friend and I really don't want to loose you."  
  
"Remember how we become friends?" Harry smiled slightly. "The first time I met you in high school, you were such a geek. The biggest nerd I have ever seen. Who would be doing science project in the lab after school when everyone has left?"  
  
"And who would hide under the table smoking? It's not my fault that I thought my experiment had gone wrong when I saw all the smoke." Peter chuckled, "I will never forget your stunned expression when I spread the fire extinguisher at the 'source of the fire', which happened to be your face!"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't 'hiding' underneath the table. I just chose a comfortable spot that's obscure from others' view, which... happens to be on the floor and behind the table you were performing your experiment!" Harry rebuked jokingly.  
  
Both men laughed and for a minute it was almost like old time.  
  
"Some things should never change" Harry said with a hint of fondness. Then his expression darkened and the smile was gone.  
  
"You should never become spider man," Harry continued in a deep, dangerous voice, "and you shouldn't have murdered my father!"  
  
The unnerving silence returned once again. Peter's sense of uneasiness re- emerged in force.  
  
Finally it was too much for Peter.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. Maybe I should just go." He said quietly.  
  
"Maybe you should." Harry regarded him with an unreadable stare.  
  
Peter stood up slowly as Harry's gaze followed him intensely. Suddenly feeling light headed, Peter reached out and grabbed the side of the couch, just in time to prevent himself from colliding with the floor.  
  
A cold sweat broke out of his face as his vision rapidly darkened. His breathing came out in short succession and it seemed like it's getting more difficult to force air into his lungs by the minute. The whole room started swimming and soon the task of staying on his feet became next to impossible.  
  
"Something wrong, Peter?" Harry 'said', rather than asked, while he watched Peter swaying on his feet in disinterested amusement.  
  
"What is... going on?" Peter groaned while trying to steady himself. His whole body appeared to be burning up.  
  
Like a hunter fixed on his prey, Harry finally got up and stopped next to Peter. Placing his fingers under Peter's chin, he tipped Peter's face up.  
  
"So naïve... and so trusting, Spider man?" Harry chuckled disapprovingly as he examined the dilated pupils of his friend. His face now inches from the other's.  
  
"There's ...something ... in the ... drink...?" Peter gasped.  
  
"A little too late to figure it out..." Harry reached out and his fingers clamped around Peter's wrist, pulling him away from the couch's support. "I might have slipped a little something into the drink... just something I bought from pest control... to kill annoying SPIDERS... The store assistant was very helpful; had insisted it would kill spiders within seconds... I'm not sure about the side effects on 'humans' though... didn't bother to ask and unlike you, I'm never good at Chemistry. You might know, Peter. You coached me on so many of my Chemistry lessons..."  
  
_So this is what my spider sense had been trying to alert me about..._Peter thought as his knees gave up on him.  
  
Instead of felling onto the floor as expected, a strong hand closed over his waist; hauling him off his feet. Seconds later he was secured in Harry's arms, his head against the strong chest of the other.  
  
Bending down, Harry's lips brushed lightly across his pale cheeks as if kissing him and paused just below his left ear. Peter heard a soft whisper that carried a deadly promise:

_Time to play, little spidey_

Before darkness took him and consciousness drifted away.

... to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Peter Parker knew he was dreaming.

First clue; he was still in high school. Second of all, he was wearing a green sweater which he had gotten rid of a few years back. Green was never his color! Blue and red, those are his favorite. . .

So, this was a dream, where he was actually aware he was merely dreaming. But as he wondered around in the dream, unknown fear gripped him.

"Hey freak!" Someone called him.

"It's Peter Parker! Freak! Freak! Freak!" The chanting grew louder.

Looking around, Peter found himself standing at the center of the school cafeteria, surrounded by unfriendly faces of his schoolmates.

"Nerd!" A few of the big guys approached him.

Peter recognized the leader of these bulky bullies; it's Flash.

"Hey nerd, I don't like the way you kept checking out my girl!" Flash snarled, poking Peter in the chest with his finger.

"Freak!" Another fellow growled, shoving Peter on the shoulder.

"Get out of my way!" Peter wanted to scream but no sound ever came out of him. He was back in those miserable days at high school. A weak, nerdy creature that everyone made fun off and laughed at.

Without warning, one of the guys pinioned his arms.

"You will not look at Marry Jane Watson again, understood? She's my girl!" Flash grabbed his collar with one hand.

Before Peter could even answer, Flash punched him in the face and spat out, "Understood?"

"Let him go." A cold voice intervened just before another fist flied down. Flash paused. All heads turned towards the source of interruption. "

Oh, look who's here?" Flash grinned, "It's the nerd's friend; pretty rich boy. What're you going to do, Harry Osborn? Have your father fire me?"

Harry walked in front of Flash, effectively blocking the big guy from Peter. "Stop this. I won't let you hurt my friend."

To Peter's surprised, Flash actually backed down a step. "Thanks Harry!" Peter smiled despite the pain in his jaw, "You saved me again! What would I do without you?"

"Harry, why are you helping this freak? He is Spider Man, he killed your father!" Flash pointed an accusing finger at Peter.

Harry slowly turned over. His face contorted in anger and madness. "Is this true? Peter, you're spider man? You stole my father from me?" The iciness in the tone frosted Peter on the spot.

"I hate you!" Harry slapped him hard across the cheeks.

The crowd started cheering again.

Flash stepped forward and punched him in the stomach.

Gasping for breath, Peter doubled over as they knocked him down onto the floor.

Someone kicked him in the head and he thought he saw stars. Then he realized that's Harry's cold, unemotional eyes staring down at him.

"Let go of me!" Peter tried to fight back. He raised both hands, wanting to generate spider webs to keep them from him, but nothing came out of his wrists. He turned towards the wall, trying to climb or jump to the ceiling. Again, finding himself unable to do so... Unable to defend himself. . . helpless and powerless...

"Let me go. . ." Peter shouted, "or just ... just let me wake up." He struggled as hard as he could against the guy that was holding him down. "Let me wake up now!"

Slowly, the beating he was feeling drifted away. He sighed as he knew he was finally waking up from the bad dream.

_Clang!_

Peter drifted somewhere between dreaming and wakefulness.

_Clang!_

The strange metal clinging sound alerted him. Forcing himself to listen more carefully as he started to wake up... he moved his hand slightly and ...

_Cling!_

_Hm..._

Peter realized in his dazzled mind that sound had came from above his head and was caused by him trying to move his hands.

_Oh this is bad..._

Finally back to consciousness, Peter realized with a start that despite waking up from the nightmare, he was still unable to move his hands. Not because it was hold down by some faceless high school bullies, but because he was cuffed to the headboard, on a bed.

X X X  
  
Peter opened his eyes reluctantly.

He was in a room. His hands were cuffed; that he was already aware.

A small motion of his legs and he discovered in dismay that his feet were cuffed to the other end of the bed. In other words, he was effectively immobilized.

Looking around somewhat disoriented, Peter found that he was in a room with only one very small window. There was barely any lights coming through the tinted window.

_How depressing... well at least the room is spacious. It's definitely bigger than my small apartment. But it's so dark... Not that I mind dark spaces..._

"Hello Peter...Deciding to join us for the fun finally?" A cold voice that seemed to came from afar held startling similarities with the one in his dream.

Shocked, Peter turned his head and saw a figure clad in expensive black suit standing next to the wall. He had almost blended into the shadow as the wall was painted black as well.

"Harry...?" Peter muttered.

"Looks like the salesperson lied. The "spider solution" wasn't that effective, was it?" Harry remarked.

Peter simply stared dumb folded.

Harry walked towards him. Grabbing his face Harry turned his head from side to side roughly. "You look well enough. I had rather hoped the poison wouldn't have killed you." Harry smiled in a humorless way, "I must admit, you had me worried there for a minute. What if I had killed you with this simple poison?" Stroking Peter's chin in an almost gentle way, Harry continued, "That would be such a waste... if you just died like that..."

"What do you want, Harry?" Finding his courage, Peter asked.

"Revenge, what else?" Harry answered darkly, "You took everything from me. My father, my girl friend, my chance at fame & glory... It's time for you to pay ..."  
  
To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_You did well. Your father would have been proud of you. I am proud of you. _

Harry stared at the red stain on his hands. Then at the image on the bathroom mirror blankly.

**What have I done?**

_Like father like son... Oh don't play innocent with me... Don't tell me you don't remember? You enjoyed it as much as I do. Look at the blood on your hands..._

Harry raised one hand above his head, examining it closely against the light.

It's really not that much blood. He smiled almost insanely. So much pain and yet very little blood._ I must have been an expert. I couldn't have spider man bled too much and died on me now, can I?_

The image in the mirror looked back at him as if shocked. Or rather, pleasantly surprised.

"What? Did you expect me to back down, crack or something?" Harry cocked his head, looking straight at the mirror, "You didn't think you persuaded me to do this, did you? I did it out of my own free will, Goblin."

_Oh you're even better than your father, Harry._

Evil laughter rang out throughout the house.

Harry stared at the image in the mirror unflustered.

_I chose to hurt Spider Man out of my own free will. I wanted to hurt Peter Parker with my own hands. For revenge of what he had done to me... I know what I'm doing. But why does it hurt?_

Harry's fingers traced over the position of his heart; invisible hands seemed to be squeezing the gently beating organ every second and unknown pain gripped him.

_Why do I feel like I'm hurting as much as Peter?_

X X X

Peter struggled weakly in his bonds. He had recovered a little from the ruthless tortures he had been subjected to. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough strength to break through the handcuffs yet.

Any minute now. Peter thought miserably. Harry was never late to their little "dates".

"You don't seem too please to see me, Peter?"

Sure enough, Harry had arrived.

Footsteps stopped in front of his bed. Peter refused to open his eyes. He heard the sickening sound of Harry tearing open some plastic bag. He knew it was coming.

In order to keep him prisoner, Harry had been administrating injections on a daily basis. Peter didn't know what kind of drug had been forced into his system, but he had always felt really weak after the injection. The side effect of the drug was super heightened senses. He would feel pain ten times as bad. Harry really didn't have to do much to make him hurting.

The familiar sharp object pointed against his arm. Peter shuddered as the foreign substance was introduced into his blood stream once more.

"Harry, you have to fight it." Peter decided to talk while he still can. Once Harry got it rolling, he would be reduced to screaming only.

"Fight what?" Harry seemed rather conversational today.

"Goblin." Peter said, "He is doing this to you. Can't you see? You have to be stronger."

"You have that wrong, Peter." Harry answered calmly, "I know what I'm doing. I WANTED to do this. All of this is proceeding according to my plan; to kidnap you, keep you prisoner and torture you until death."

"You're under the Goblin's control. Just like your father."

Peter must have pushed the wrong button by saying that. He received a hard back hand slap.

"I'm under no one's control!" Harry shouted furiously, "I did this to you because I hate you."

"You don't hate me." Peter started saying whatever that came to his mind. "We are best friend."

"Friend? Friend?" Harry snarled, "We are no friend when you killed my father. I HATE you!"

"You don't hate me." For some reason, Peter felt the need to reiterate this statement. Perhaps deep inside his heart, Peter simply refused to believe that Harry would hate him. Goblin must be the one behind this, tricking his best friend to hate him. Hearing the "I hate you" statement from Harry over and over was more hurting than even the physical torture.

"But I do hate you," Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, his voice calm but dangerous. "You don't understand, do you? The feeling of your life being taken, shaken, stolen away from you. Maybe... when you have something being TAKEN away from you, then you will understand this feeling?"

"What are you saying? Taken away...? You mean..." Sudden adrenaline rush made Peter strong enough to arch up from his position, "Don't you dare do anything to MJ!"

"MJ? MJ! It's always Mary Jane Watson." Harry hissed, "Who cares about that girl? Nobody is going to do anything to her!"

"Oh..." Peter fell back to the mattress, somewhat relieved that no harm will come to Mary Jane.

_Mary Jane Watson. The only person Peter cared about. The girl Peter loves._

These thoughts crossed Harry's mind and he found himself burning with irrational anger. He hated the way Peter always thought about Mary Jane first before everything and everyone else. Could it be jealousy that he was feeling? He dismissed the thought as ridiculous. How could he be jealous about that girl?

He had no interest of killing that girl although that might be the best way to really hurt Peter. Instead, an idea started to form in his head as he examined the form in front of him.

He had discarded Peter's street clothes earlier, but had left the young man in the tight Spider Man suit. There were cuts and torn on the suit during some of their previous 'sessions'. The exposed skins at various places and the well toned muscles hidden beneath the spandex suddenly became extremely appealing.

"Aren't you interested to know what do I want to 'take' from you, Peter?" Harry mused as he made up his mind.

"Take whatever you want..." Peter murmured somewhat sluggishly as the drug starting to take its effect, "take my life for all I care..."

He certainly didn't expect Harry bending down deliberately and kissed him full on the lips.

"What...? What are you doing?" Peter's eyes flew wide open as he fumbled for words.

"I'm going to take YOU."

Peter was completely shocked.

"Hey, how far have you and Mary Jane gone in your relationship?" Harry produced a small pocket knife and proceeded to cut the spider suit open.

"Kiss?" Harry looked at Peter for a brief second before resuming his task, "Certainly you've past that line. How about anything further?"

Peter was unable to formulate any answer as he felt Harry's cold fingers tracing a line down his bare chest.

"Answer me," Harry's voice was dangerously low.

"Nothing further!" Too stumped to lie, Peter admitted truthfully, "We haven't even got together for that long..."

"Really? How about with anyone else? Have you done it?"

"NO! She is the only girl I ever loved... How could I have done it with anyone else?"

"Ah You need love to have sex. Then why didn't you jump at the first opportunity when Mary Jane finally ran towards your open arms? I would think that's the first thing you want to do after all these years of waiting?"

"Well the first night I have to go save someone trapped in a burning house... Besides, it was a bit chaotic following the strings of events and I was also worried about you..." Peter mumbled, not quite knowing what he was saying.

"Worrying about me makes you forgo the chances of having sex with your new girl friend? There's probably not another guy as innocent as you in this whole New York City." Harry muttered. "Your innocence, your body, I will take everything away from you tonight. I will mark you as mine. Mary Jane will not lay claim on you."

Hearing those words, Peter snapped out of the trance he had been in ever since Harry kissed him.

"You are crazy!" Peter renewed his fruitless struggles against his bonds.

"Crazy, am I?" Harry's voice hardened. Shoving Peter back against the bunk hard enough to knock the breath out of him, he pinned him there with the weight of his body and began kissing him savagely on the mouth. Peter struggled furiously, but Harry held him down.

"Ouch!"

Knowing his struggles were futile, Peter chose to bit Harry on the lip instead.

"You are that unwilling with me...?" Harry's expression was impassive as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Peter thought he caught a look of hurt on Harry's face, but it was so brief that Peter convinced himself it was merely his imagination.

"You know, the drugs I have been injecting into your system that makes you feel pain much worse than they really are," Harry grinned evilly, "it can also be used to make you feel pleasure much easier. This doesn't have to be painful. It can be incredibly pleasurable instead..."

Taking into the sight of the tense and slightly trembling form in front of his eyes, Harry continued softly, "Struggle all you want, Peter. Scream for all I care. No one will hear you. You will be mine tonight..."

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was like being trapped in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

_And I wish I never wake up again…_ That was Peter's only thought as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

He remembered everything that happened last night although he wished otherwise. In his wildest dream, Peter had never imagined that he would experience "his first time" with his best friend, Harry Osborn.

No, it's more like "suffer" it from your "formal" best friend. His mind corrected himself…

It had been a very painful ordeal. At least it was, in the beginning. Harry had let loose of the Goblin inside him and they fed off not only from the pleasure of the act alone but also from Peter's helplessness. When the pain became too much, Peter finally broke down and begged Harry for mercy. Something he had never done before even at the worst of the torture during his captivity here.

He vaguely remembered Harry's face twisted in emotions. Disgust? Revolt? Or GUILT? He couldn't quite name the emotions that crossed Harry's features. But before he could figure it out, Harry was on him again. This time, Harry was gentle. The pain was still there, but it was dull by the overwhelming pleasure that overloaded his system. Somehow, feeling pleasure from this act made it worse. He could have die from the humiliation when he felt his body responding against Harry's expert guidance to bring both of them to ecstasy. It almost felt like a bonding between two people passionately in love…

Peter shut that thought off and laughed soundlessly at his own foolishness.

What happened last night did not remotely resembling that. Hell, it wasn't even sex. It was about power and revenge. Harry's power over his helplessness and vengeance against him.

He has to escape, or die trying. Peter made up his mind.

X X X

Harry looked at the unconscious form of Peter on the bed. Slowly, he reached out to touch Peter's face with his hand, and recoiled when Peter flinched at the lightest touch of his.

Coming to a decision, Harry slowly pulled a key from his pocket and removed the handcuffs. Almost immediately, Peter curled into a fetus position.

_I am sorry._ Harry whispered.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

_Luck must have been on his side._ Peter thought wryly.

He had passed out last night; whole body burning with high fever. When he woke up again, he found the chains on his hands and feet were removed. With nothing tying him down, escape was merely finding a way out of here.

The room was quiet. Peter slowly pushed himself off the bed and crawled towards the window. He was still very weak from the whole ordeal, but a little bit of his super strength was returning to him.

_Nearly there._ Peter moved cautiously, not wanting to make any noise or attract any unwanted attention.

"Doctor, thank you for coming. My friend is very sick…" Peter's keen hearing suddenly picked up a conversation somewhere in the giant mansion. The voice that he knew so well sent a pang of fear directly through his heart. Panic gripped him and all logical thoughts were abandoned. He had to get out of here NOW!

The adrenaline rush must have supplied him this burst of energy as Peter dashed through the remaining distance towards the window. Smashing the glass with his elbow, Peter hardly paid any attention to the cuts on his hands. He heard a distant cry of dismay; the only warning he needed to move faster. Without looking back, he was out to the outside world through the broken window in no time.

Blue sky. Bright sunshine. He was OUT of the dark cell.

"Peter!"

Peter heard his name being called. _Too late, Harry._ He moved away as fast as his battered body allowed. He kept moving. That was his only thought in mind – get away from this nightmare.

X X X X X

"MJ?" Peter whispered hoarsely. He couldn't believe his eyes. Is that really she?

"Yes, Peter." Marry Jane touched his face gingerly. Her eyes were swollen and red; it was obviously she had been crying. "You were unconscious for 2 nights. I was so scared."

"What…? Where am I?" Peter looked around, unable to grab the reality of what was going on.

"You don't remember? You were found unconscious on a street behind some building." Mary Jane wiped the tears off her face, "You were taken to the hospital."

"Oh…?" Peter tried to recollect exactly what happened. All he remembered was the instinct to "get away". He vaguely recalled the escape from Harry's mansion and kept crawling from buildings to buildings. He was too weak to produce the super web that would allow him to swing away. All he could do was crawled like a spider. He must have fallen from the building when his strength finally gave up.

_Yep, definitelytook a fallfrom some buildings._ Peter looked at his left leg that's all bandaged up.

"It seemed like you fell down from the building. The doctor said you were lucky you didn't break your back. Your left leg suffered a bone fracture and should be ok in a week or two depend on how fast it healed." MJ confirmed what happened.

"Peter…" MJ continued somewhat hesitantly, "What happened to you? You were missing for a week. We were all so worried…"

"I…" Peter didn't know how to answer. "I… Harry…"

"Speaking about me, Peter?" The voice froze Peter on the spot. It couldn't be…

Harry walked into the room. And he wasn't alone. Aunt Mary was standing beside him. Harry's left hand was around her shoulder, comforting the old lady as she cried upon seeing Peter.

"Peter, don't you ever do that to me again boy." Aunt Mary sobbed, "Your aunt is too old to take this kind of excitement."

"Yeah, Peter," Harry _smiled_, his hand still rested on Aunt Mary's shoulder, "Be a good boy. You don't want to upset these two lovely ladies, do you?"

TBC…


End file.
